


【萨莫】亲吻魔咒【NC-17】【完】

by bruciehoney



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: 变小梗





	【萨莫】亲吻魔咒【NC-17】【完】

在上流社会中有个神奇的流言。

传闻，世上有一位天才作曲家，他所创作的每一首歌，都如同天上繁星那样引人注目，然而却从没有一个人遇见过这位作曲家，唯一能得知这个谱子是他创作的原因，就是那每份谱子的落款全部属于沃尔夫冈 阿马德乌斯 莫扎特。

达蓬特有个秘密，然而这个秘密是属于他最好的朋友莫扎特的。不是别人，正是那位天才作曲家，莫扎特。

达蓬特看着桌上艰难的捧着羽毛笔，在那儿涂涂写写的摸样，忍不住的想要伸出食指去戳一戳对方圆鼓鼓的脸颊，然而又生怕打扰对方而引起不必要的麻烦，这样的冲动他还是忍耐了下来。毕竟前不久，他没忍住，导致莫扎特失踪了三天，虽然后来才知道这个人躲到了自己假发中，但也依旧让达蓬特慌张了三天。

没办法，谁叫莫扎特现在只有掌心那么大呢。

“达蓬特，你看，我谱子写完了！”

莫扎特随随便便的将捧在怀里的羽毛笔丢到一边，轻轻跳到一边弯腰双手用力推着自己面前厚厚的谱子，将其推到达蓬特的手边。看着莫扎特如此吃力的样子，达蓬特又想去拿又不想错过莫扎特的行为，就等对方差不多将谱子推到手边还差两厘米的距离时，伸过手拿起对方刚刚写完署上名字的乐谱。莫扎特望着一下子就沉浸到音乐世界中的达蓬特，伸手擦了擦额头上冒出的汗，轻快地跳到羽毛笔旁，伸手抖了几下悬空的毛绒给自己带来一点凉意。

“真是太出色了，莫扎特。您的谱子实在是，太棒了。”

从第一个音符在脑内炸响的瞬间，达蓬特的注意力就被莫扎特的音乐深深吸引，情不自禁的挥舞着自己的手指，口中不停发出赞美的呼唤，然而光顾着看着手中谱子的达蓬特，完全没注意到自己脚边出现了一只黑猫。

黑猫轻轻松松的跃上桌面，回头观察一下坐在桌边的人类，在确定对方没有发觉自己后，便以极快的速度一口将还在桌上玩弄着羽毛扇风的莫扎特，尖锐的牙齿轻易地咬穿莫扎特衣物的领口。叼着莫扎特黑猫，飞快的窜下桌子，一溜烟地跑走了。

“莫扎特？莫扎特？？莫扎特！”

好不容易从音乐世界回来的达蓬特，很丢脸的发现，他最好的朋友，沃尔夫冈 莫扎特不见了。

被黑猫一路咬着后领甩着的莫扎特，艰难地将双手手指插进衣领与脖子之间防止自己不小心窒息什么的。一路颠簸之后，莫扎特看到自己被黑猫丢弃在了萨列里的家门口。看着对方一身优雅的黑毛消失在特意准备的门洞后，莫扎特有点无奈地用右手挠了挠脑袋，然后下意识的伸手想要推开门洞。木门像是得到感应般缓缓打开，扑面而来的灰尘让莫扎特反射性的咳嗽。下一秒整个人被一只手温柔地捉住，然后小心翼翼的捧到面前。

莫扎特下意识地抓住熟悉的面料，然后抬头望向正皱着眉头的萨列里，再低头估算了一下手掌与对方肩膀的距离，然后微笑着伸手双手作出要抱抱的举动。萨列里看着对方一副不知者无罪的样子，眉头皱得更深了，手却悄悄地拉近了彼此的距离。莫扎特在差不多的距离之下，轻轻松松地从萨列里的手掌上跃到了对方的肩上，然后就着这样的位置双手捧住对方的一侧脸颊，将一个吻快速地落在上面后，悄悄地用着撒娇的语气说得抱歉的话。

像是知道莫扎特会这么做的萨列里，只是轻轻哼了一下，便带着莫扎特走回屋内，跟在脚边的则是刚刚立了功的黑猫，正愉悦地将自己身上的黑毛蹭到萨列里的裤腿上，而萨列里只是看了一眼，便纵容的随它继续跟着。

快速前往琴房，看着大键琴上被莫扎特涂改的琴谱，用眼神示意对方解释，却遭到了对方摇头拒绝，然后看着对方指了指不远处的时钟，萨列里挑了一下眉毛，便递给莫扎特一只迷你的羽毛笔。看着对方继续在琴谱上写作的样子，坐在琴凳上的萨列里，右手肘撑在琴盖上，手掌则轻轻的托住了自己的脸颊，微微侧头，脸上挂着让人察觉不出的一丝微笑。

————————

午夜时刻，夜深人静之时，一个小黑影突然出现在萨列里的卧室，小心翼翼的靠近着目标人物。明明以现在的身形根本不可能造成任何动静的莫扎特，一如既往的踮着脚尖走路，小偷小摸的行为，让沉睡在大床上的萨列里没有丝毫的察觉。

然而就在莫扎特的手刚刚摸上，拿几乎垂到地板上的床单边缘时，一只骨节分明的手悄无声息的出现在他的背后，下一秒食指与大拇指捏住了后背处的睡衣，像是提玩具般快速的将莫扎特从地面上运输到了手的主人面前。

莫扎特看着面前放大了好几遍的脸，下意识的做了一通鬼脸，然后噘嘴伸出双臂要去捧萨列里的脸颊。早已摸清了莫扎特套路的萨列里，自然不肯吃亏，便跳了一下右边的眉毛。几乎是在眉毛挑起的瞬间，莫扎特就像是收到了什么最高指令，跑火车般得赞美词一溜串的从他口中吐出，听得萨列里是昏头转向，然而并不上当的萨列里只是好气的伸出自己的右手，然后就看到莫扎特像是变魔术一样的从自己口袋里掏出了一颗非常漂亮的迷你夜明珠。

在夜明珠从莫扎特手中掉落到萨列里掌心的下一秒，一个吻悄然落在莫扎特的脸颊上。奇迹顿时发生，原本比黑猫还小的人突然间不见了。在一阵诡异的紫光过后，一个赤裸的人儿就跪坐在萨列里的腿上，下一个瞬间，萨列里单手掀起被子，将不着片缕的莫扎特用被单过了个严实的下一秒，就听到了来自莫扎特的抱怨。

“你为什么总是不肯亲吻我的嘴，你明知道那样就可以解开魔咒了。”

看了一眼鼓着腮帮子生闷气的莫扎特，萨列里在内心轻笑了一下，然后伸手揉了揉对方异常蓬松的金色头发，又一个吻掉落在发丝之间，莫扎特下意识的伸出双臂勾住对方的脖子，一个吻结结实实的落在彼此的双唇之上。

在亲吻间的莫扎特并不老实，原本该是灵活地弹奏着琴键的手指，轻易地钻进了宽松的睡衣领口，那些因为长期接触弦乐器而长出茧子的指腹不断地滑动着。完全明白莫扎特想要什么的萨列里，从双手变成了单手肘支撑住自己的上半身，同时对方向是为了增加其负担般，用双腿圈住了萨列里的腰身，几乎是将自己下半身的重力全依靠在了对方的身上，在双唇分离之际，露出调皮的笑容。

“安东尼奥大师~我可不会让你轻易的...哇！你作弊！”

莫扎特的话才说到一半，萨列里的手轻而易举的探入了被单底下，握住了对方脆弱的阴茎。早已熟知对方敏感处的萨列里微微勾起一侧嘴角，大拇指倒是颇为灵活的从阴茎底端缓缓往上挪动着，最后停留在湿滑的顶端，用指甲轻柔地刮搔着，耳朵轻松的捕捉着对方微抬头躲避快感时，无意识让喉咙深处发出那些柔软的甚至带着轻微鼻音的诱人呻吟声。

“嗯...hum...萨列里...嗯...”

萨列里平日里弹奏大键琴而养成的灵活度，在莫扎特的身上得到了充分的展现，右手有节奏的在勃起的阴茎上滑动着，而左手则是轻抚过莫扎特的脸庞，一些细小琐碎的吻随之落在对方的眼睑和脸颊上，更多的则是双唇间的深吻和唇舌之间的纠缠不清。抑制不住的呻吟伴随着鼻音被莫扎特轻哼而出，引得萨列里更加肆意的挑逗着对方的敏感处。

“可...可以了吧...我...um...”

话音未落，萨列里松开了紧握着阴茎的手掌，下一秒温暖湿滑的口腔代替了略带粗糙的手掌包裹住了即将高潮的，意料之外的行动，让莫扎特吃惊的倒吸了一口气，然而下个瞬间，强烈的快感顺着脊柱神经快速的传达到大脑深处，完全无法自控的瞬间将囤积了几天的精液射出，遗憾的是并没有全部射在萨列里的嘴中，更多的是被射在了对方的脸上。眼见着萨列里睫毛上挂着自己的精液，莫扎特像是想起什么似的，扭头不敢面对萨列里，目光却是小心翼翼的偷偷瞄着。

“所以，你的诅咒，只有半夜亲吻才能消除？”

“对啊，你不是都试验过了？害得我今天一天都捧着羽毛笔创作新谱子。”

说话间，萨列里笑着用手指将脸上悬挂着的精液刮下，目光看了一会儿，脑海中想想了一下莫扎特所说的场景，轻笑出声，顺手将尚未干涸的精液轻柔地抹在莫扎特的后穴口。顺势探入一指，并没有遭受到所谓的抵抗，萨列里下意识的想要亲吻莫扎特，却被对方双手支撑住胸口而被拒绝。

明白对方在拒绝什么的萨列里，只是微微皱了皱眉，然后伸舌轻轻舔过嘴角残留的精液，便不再勉强对方，转而一心的按摩着莫扎特的后穴口。感受到精液的逐渐干涩，萨列里的左手在床头柜摸出日常护手用的马油，将手中的盒子递给正轻微着扭动腰身的莫扎特，请求他的帮助。

莫扎特注意到萨列里递过来之物，双眼猛地睁大，带着一脸坏笑的伸手打开了对方手中的盒子，却没想到下一秒，萨列里报复性的用进入后穴的食指狠狠摁向前列腺，顿时莫扎特手一抖差点将装有马油的盒子打翻在床，还好萨列里即使将手挪开才免于一场意外的发生。

“别太调皮了，莫扎特。这东西要是打翻了，你我今晚都不用睡觉了。”

“您好意思说我，还不是您，嗯，害得，唔嗯....”

在马油的辅助之下，萨列里的手指轻易地从一指增加到了三指，甚至顺利的扩张了对方几日不曾碰触的后穴。在确定莫扎特的后穴被完美的扩张后，萨列里快速的抽出自己隐没在对方后穴内的三指，转而用更多的马油涂抹在自己的阴茎之上，却也不着急下一步，反而盯着微咬着下唇的莫扎特。

“可以吗？我亲爱的沃尔...”

听到来自萨列里仿佛调戏般的询问时，瞪了对方一眼，伸手搂住对方的脖颈，轻扯而下，一个吻轻巧的落在对方的嘴角，完美的回复了对方的询问的同时，也认同了对方接下来的一切行为。萨列里在得到莫扎特亲吻的同时，单手扶住自己灼热的阴茎，微微挪动着身体，让龟头轻轻的顶开穴口，当饱满的鬼头完全没入后穴内，剩下的柱身反而进入的更为方便。

肉体之间的结合，带来的是如同灵魂的冲击，萨列里轻咬上莫扎特凸起的喉结上，从从齿缝间感受到对方呻吟时喉结的轻微震动，舌尖同样舔弄着那层薄弱的皮肤，直到留下一个暧昧的咬痕后，转而攻击着脖颈处其他的肌肤，留下一个有一个的吻痕。随着双唇的下移，萨列里一个发狠似的挺腰动作，使得龟头猛地撞上莫扎特颇为敏感的前列腺处。过于强烈的快感让莫扎特下意识的挺胸抬腰，自然地将勃起的乳头送入了萨列里的口中。

萨列里几番快准狠的抽插撞击之下，高潮过后没有多久的莫扎特，肉体上尚处在不应期，并没有太强烈高潮反应，反而被那些激烈的快感被逼得走投无路，枕在枕头上的脑袋不断地磨蹭着，仿佛这样的行为就能慰藉体内深处的空虚感，然而一切都被萨列里所识破，却不戳破的继续顶撞着莫扎特的前列腺处。

终于当莫扎特好不容易熬完不应期的下一秒，萨列里像是玩够了一样的，降低了抽查的速度，空气顿时变得粘稠了起来。早就料到会这样的莫扎特，将自己的双腿挂在了萨列里的腰身上，配合着对方抽查的频率挺动着自己的腰身，不断的收缩着肠壁来挤压对方同样敏感的阴茎。果不其然，在莫扎特亲密与默契十足的配合之下，两个人过了没多久便双双陷入高超的恍惚，萨列里将精液完全交代在莫扎特肠道深处，而莫扎特的精液则分散在二人的腹部之上。

一场颇为漫长的性爱，让两个禁欲了好几天的人十分满足。

而所谓的亲吻魔咒，在二人的第一次深吻的瞬间消失殆尽。几乎是在魔咒消失的那一瞬间，莫扎特就知道自己真的找到了所谓的真爱，一个如此深爱着自己的安东尼奥，至于为什么之前都没有接触魔咒？

那还是不是因为......

魔女：谁叫他们两从来不是在半夜做爱的呢~嘻嘻~


End file.
